ICE BLUE IS THE WARMEST COLOR (A FROZEN FANFIC)
by iSnarkaholic
Summary: Pairing: Elsa/Anna (Elsanna) Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: "M", because they might be sisters, who might be frick-fracking. If you don't like this sort of thing, then don't read it. Icest. Disclaimer: Not mine. Threat: If you successfully sue me for everything I own, you'll end up with four cats!


ICE BLUE IS THE WARMEST COLOR (A FROZEN Fanfic)

Pairing: Elsa/Anna (Elsanna Femslash)

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: "M", because they _might_ be sisters, who _might_ be frick-fracking. If you don't like this sort of thing, then don't read it. Icest.

Current Muse: _Kiss Me Slowly_ by Parachute

{July 7, 1898}

Without warning, the ship's deck pitched sharply, causing Scully the cook to reach out and grab onto the edge of the galley stove, which was currently - and thankfully - cold. Several hours ago, at sunset, the sea had been calm; but now it was acting uncharacteristically rough for mid-July, and he, with less than two years of sailing experience under his belt, was feeling the effects of impending seasickness far more acutely than the more seasoned crew members who worked aboard _The Raging Queen._

Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard, ignoring the bitter taste of bile at the back of his throat and focusing as hard as he could on _not _ vomiting.

After nearly a dozen more erratic pitches, the ship finally seemed to right itself, and the floorboards below his feet seemed to even out, and Scully heaved a sigh of relief.

Too many nights, he'd found himself hanging over the side of a ship, barfing his guts out.

His stormy stomach now somewhat under control, he glanced around the small galley - solely under his charge - which he'd just finished cleaning. Everything looked to be in order; but, even though the dinner hour was long over and he felt way past exhausted, he wouldn't be climbing into his bunk until daybreak.

It was his turn to do the Night Watch.

He hated this, but the captain insisted that every member of the crew take a turn at it...and now, only two days out from casting off the shores of Arendelle en route to The Southern Isles, he, being next to lowest in seniority, found himself needing – and dreading – to be a goddamned lookout.

It's not fair, he told himself, trudging wearily up to the main deck. I slave from sunup to sundown - and beyond - without a break, to feed the twenty-four smelly animals who make up the rest of the crew; and now the rest of them - with the exception of the first mate, navigating up at the bow - are sound asleep, while I have spend the rest of the night in near blackness, looking out at a whole lotta nothing...and bored out of my mind!

Despite wishing fervently that he could quit, he had a large family back home to support, and, with absolutely no other prospects for employment, was forced to resign himself to reality: he had no other option than to 'man up' and make the best of it. Still, it was difficult to sit, exhausted and in the dark, on a now-gently swaying ship..._And To Stay Awake!_ He'd dozed off once before, and the captain had given him hell for it, threatening to discharge him if it _ever_ happened again; and so, as badly as he wanted to sit on his post (a tall barrel, full of pickled herring) and rest his weary legs, he knew better. There was only one way to get through the long night ahead without passing out from exhaustion: he had to walk around the deck.

Repeatedly.

Emerging topside, he he began his vigil by stopping for a moment near the stern where, filling his lungs with fresh salt air, he surveyed the water carefully. Thankfully, the ocean was now an almost flat calm - for as far as the nearly-full moon's illumination allowed him to see.

With a heavy sigh, he turned on his heel, and slowly began the first of his countless laps.

Halfway through his seventh one, he heard a strange sound...

...almost like the mournful wail of the wind passing between two new, stiff sails.

He halted his steps and listened closely, for nearly a full minute.

Nothing.

Thinking that he had been mistaken, he resumed his pacing, but, after only two steps more, he heard it again. Walking to the edge of the deck, he peered over the edge, staring hard into the water's inky blackness, but saw nothing. Puzzled, he turned away with a shrug, and, as he did, he heard a faint voice, call weakly, "H-help me...please."

Frowning, and now more than a little apprehensive, he looked around himself, in all directions, soon discovering from where the plea had come.

Amidships, an unused officer's cabin had been hastily converted into a makeshift prison by replacing its door with iron bars, and, through them, he saw a trembling, pale hand extend toward him.

"Pl-please. Please help me," the hand's owner said, in a near whisper.

Cautiously, Scully took three steps forward, and, looking through the bars, stared directly into the face of the red haired, aristocratic-looking prisoner lying on a cot.

"I'm not helping you!" Scully replied with a sneer. "I've heard the rest of the crew talking about you...and, from what they've said, you're lucky that you even get fed three times a day!"

"I appreciate that...I appreciate it deeply," was the reply. "Thank you for bringing me my meals three times a day."

"You're not welcome!" Scully snapped. "And now, you have the nerve to ask me for more?"

"I-I'm not asking for m-more food," the prisoner replied, "only for some water."

"Ain't water food?" Scully asked scornfully.

"No, I'm not even asking for that," came the answer, "...just some seawater."

"You can't drink seawater...you'll die!"

"No...I don't want to drink it. I'm burning up with fever...please, just some seawater and an old rag, so I can cool off my forehead."

Scully crossed his arms.

"There's no way I'm going to do that! You just want me to unlock the door so you can get out!"

"No, I swear I don't; all I'm asking is that, if I push my bucket up against my side of the bars, you'll pour some seawater into it, from your side. Please, that's all I want; you don't even have to open the door! The ship doesn't reach port for another five days...and I need help now."

Scully shook his head, stating, "We're a commercial vessel; we can't afford the luxury of a ship's doctor."

"I...I know, I know you can't; and that's why I'm asking you for the water. _Please_. You don't even have to give me a rag; I'll just use my shirt, but please, just pour some water into my bucket and I swear I won't ask you for anything else...for the rest of the entire voyage!"

"Listen, Mister-" Scully stopped, perplexed, then asked, "what's your name, anyway?" (For the record, the crew had only ever referred to him as 'That Bastard'.)

"Hans...Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles," was the reply...

...and Scully's jaw dropped.

A prince! Yes, also a prisoner, but now an actual, Real Live Prince was talking to him, a lowly ship's cook...like an equal! He looked down at the deck, thinking hard.

It seemed to be a reasonable request...and no real harm could come of it. Besides, what if he refused to help and this prince died, but before he did told anyone that it was because the cook had denied him water?

He shuddered at the thought, and, within seconds, had made his decision.

"Okay," he said, push your bucket up to the bars."

A trembling hand did so.

After a bit of searching in the near-darkness, Scully found one of the buckets that was used to collect water for swabbing the decks. It was attached to one end of a long rope, and, walking to the edge of the ship, he flung the bucket into the sea, waited a moment, and then hauled it back up.

Carrying it over to the cell, he pushed one side of the bucket up against the bars and poured...

...and then gasped, as every drop missed the other bucket, instead landing, coldly, on his feet.

Looking back into the cell, he said, "Sorry, but since these bars are so close together, I don't think that I'm going to be able to-"

The pale hand reached out toward him once again, and Prince Hans said, "No! Please, Mr., uh-"

"Scully. Aaron Scully."

"Please, Mr. Scully, I'm so ill. I have money...and I'll trade all of it, gladly, if you'll just fill my bucket."

Despite this offer, Scully remained silent...

...until Prince Hans added, "I'll even give you my silver pocket watch, in addition to the five hundred kroner."

Scully gasped.

_Five hundred kroner?_

He thought of his wife and five children, and of the sixth one that his wife told him might be on the way, as he prepared to leave for sea.

Five hundred kroner would take care of the entire family, and handsomely, for nearly two years.

He grabbed onto the bucket even tighter, trying to think clearly, while Prince Hans, lying on his cot, waited in silence.

Finally, after nearly two minutes of deep reflection, Scully made his decision.

"I'll be right back."

Walking once more to the edge of the deck, he cast his bucket into the sea, hauled it back up, and then carried it back to the cell.

Then, with as much authority as he could muster, and scowling as hard as he could, he stared down at Prince Hans, and said, "Get up!"

Moaning, and moving slowly, the Prince nonetheless did as he was ordered.

Scully nodded.

"Now, count out the five hundred kroner, in front of me, and then set it down on the cot."

Again, Prince Hans obeyed, and then, unhooking the delicate chain that was draped across his lower chest, he removed a very expensive, sterling silver watch from his vest pocket and laid it down next to the stack of bills...

...and then, as Scully watched in utter amazement, Prince Hans removed the large, ornate, **solid gold **signet ring from the smallest finger of his right hand and set it down, next to the money and the watch.

Scully's eyes grew wide. Still, he wasn't going to proceed recklessly.

Prince Hans carefully scooped up all of the treasure, and, with difficulty, maneuvered his fist through the bars. Aiming as best he could, he dropped its contents into the hands of the cook, who quickly jammed it all down into the right-hand pocket of his baggy coat. Its substantial weight felt wonderful, Scully acknowledged; and then, drawing himself up to his full height, he commanded, "Now move to the far corner of your cell...and sit on the floor!"

Wincing with every step, Prince Hans moved, slowly and unsteadily, to the back wall and, putting his back against it, slid down to the floor.

"You stay there!" Scully ordered. "You stay there, and don't you move an inch!"

Nodding weakly, Prince Hans nodded, and, closing his eyes, rested his right cheek against the cool, rough surface of the plaster wall.

Scully pushed the bucket sideways on the deck, until it was right next to the cell door, and, fishing a key from his the depths of his right trouser pocket, fitted it into the lock.

He pressed the tip of his boot firmly against the bucket and, turning the key, cautiously opened the door a crack; and then, glancing downward to aim, pushed the bucket through the opening.

Unfortunately, he lifted his eyes a full second too late...

...but still soon enough to see Prince Hans spring forward...

...and to see a pale white fist slam first into his right eye socket...

...and then into his left...

...and the resulting twin explosions of stars, before everything went black.

Less than two minutes later, with his belongings firmly back in his possession (and with the hapless Scully locked firmly inside the cell), Prince Hans disappeared quietly over the side of the ship.

Hanging onto its edge, he looked downward, estimating the drop.

The nearest land mass, he knew, was the country of Chepstow. While a considerable way off, it was still within swimming distance, and, by the time he reached it - and disappeared into the center of its most densely populated city - the sun would be coming up, and the ship's crew would just be finding the now-unconscious, and probably-soon-to-be-fired, idiot cook.

Taking a deep breath, he let go.

He gasped as the icy water hit his crotch, causing his penis to shrivel rapidly from the shock and his testicles to immediately head north, up into the warmer depths of his lower torso; but, he reminded himself, as painful as this was, in the grand scheme of things it was just a temporary discomfort; and one that would soon be forgotten.

Taking a deep, determined, breath, he struck out for land, heading north, while exulting in the knowledge that, being a navel officer, he was very well acquainted with this region.

Although naturally a strong swimmer, after applying himself for nearly thirty minutes his arms began to grow tired. In addition, these exertions were just the beginning of a longer, equally-difficult, journey, but he consoled himself with the thought that, in time, all of this would become nothing more than a distant, unpleasant memory; and one which would eventually be forgotten completely, not only by himself, but by the rest of Europe, as well.

His arms were really beginning to ache now so, to distract himself, he turned his full attention toward his latest, not to mention loftiest, career goal: Restoring his good name and securing his future legacy...

_...while permanently eliminating the two bitches who had ruined his reputation in the first place!_

Finally, no longer able to ignore his body's demands to take a break, he granted himself permission. Turning over, he rested, floating on his back in the darkness...

...smiling, as he gazed up at the moon in silence...

...while laying the next stage of his plans accordingly.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, forty miles away from Hans's intended destination...rays from the same moon were streaming brightly through the windows of Arendelle's royal palace as Princess Anna, freshly scrubbed and wearing a clean nightshirt, tiptoed barefoot down its main hallway, in the direction her sister's room. A mere five days ago, after thirteen years of painful separation, she and Queen Elsa had been reunited, and now, as she had every evening since, she was going to kiss Elsa goodnight, before returning to her own room and going to bed.

Stopping in front of Elsa's door, and with her heart pounding, she raised a trembling hand, but instead of knocking...

...she smiled broadly, turning the handle and walking right in...

...just as her sister had insisted that she do from now on!

Elsa, already lying in her own bed, looked up from the book she was reading.

Still somewhat tongue-tied in her sister's presence, Anna blushed.

"I, uh, just came to say goodnight," she said...

...and, with a smile, Elsa lay her book on the nightstand...

...and held out her arms.

Needing no further invitation, Anna sprinted across the room, and, taking a flying leap up onto the bed, fell into them, letting out a little squeak as Elsa hugged her tightly.

With difficulty, Anna managed to get her arms around her sister, and, feeling Elsa's warm lips against her forehead, turned and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. To her amazement - and unlike the past four nights - Elsa _didn't_ let go of her promptly; and, after a nearly minute-long, uncertain interval, Anna finally let herself relax blissfully into her arms...

...but, less than a minute later, she had cocked her head to one side and was listening closely.

Was that Elsa's heart pounding so quickly, she wondered, or just her own?

She lay in silence, puzzling over this, but before she could come to a satisfactory conclusion she felt a warm hand caress her shoulder, as Elsa's voice asked softly, "Anna, would you like to stay here tonight...with me?"

At that moment, Anna swore she felt her heart's cadence triple. Never in her wildest imaginings had she ever _dreamed_ of being allowed to spend the entire night in Elsa's bed...

...let alone in her arms!

Not daring to meet her sister's gaze, she instead stammered, "Elsa, d-do you m-mean it?"

Instead of answering with words, Elsa reached down with one hand and, after some difficulty, managed to pull the covers downward - and then upward...

...up over both herself and Anna.

Wrapping her arm back around Anna, the two of them lay, holding each other, in silence; until finally, tentatively, Anna raised her eyes to Elsa's. What she saw in them gave her a surge of courage, and, although still very nervous, she spoke.

"I love you, Elsa," she gasped, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Looking equally nervous, Elsa replied, just as quietly, "I know, and I love you, too, Anna. You have no idea how much."

This was followed by a long silence, punctuated only by the slow cadence of the grandfather clock in the corner, until suddenly, desperately, Anna wante– no..._needed _ to know.

"H-how m-much?" she managed to ask.

In response, Elsa tilted her head forward, and, their noses now almost touching, looked deeply into Anna's eyes and whispered, "More than you could ever comprehend."

And then, with her lips now only an inch from Anna's...

...Elsa closed her eyes...

...and waited...

...and then, it seemed so natural, so easy, for Anna to close hers, too, and to tilt her head slightly...

...first to the right...

...and then forward...

...slowly diminishing the slight gap between Elsa and herself, until, for the first time ever, their lips met...

….and, as Elsa kissed her back, softly and warmly, Anna finally stopped struggling with herself...

...and silently admitted what she'd been resolutely denying from the moment Elsa had walked into the chapel for her coronation: She was in love with Elsa.

Deeply in love.

And now...based on the way Elsa was returning her kiss, dare she even _hope_...that it could actually be mutual?

All too soon, Anna felt the kiss end, and, opening her eyes, she looked deeply into Elsa's...searching...and her heart jumped when she saw how much love was reflected in them...

...until, without warning, Elsa's expression changed, and, suddenly looking highly upset, she lowered her eyes.

Oh, no.

"Elsa, what is it?"

Silence.

Alarmed, Anna, with absolutely no idea what had caused this unexpected change, managed to utter, "Oh, my God, Elsa, did I d-do something wrong...or say something wrong? If I d-did, I'm very, very sorry!"

After a long pause, and with eyes still cast downward, Elsa replied, slowly, "No, you didn't do anything wrong...I did."

Anxious to dispel this horrible and completely unwarranted idea, Anna reached up and, laying a hand against her sister's cheek, said earnestly, "There's absolutely no reason for you to feel that way! I know that you think I'm upset with you about you shutting me-, uh, I mean, about everything that's happened; but Elsa, I _swear_ that I'm not! I'm not upset...at all...not by any of it! I promise you that there's nothing to forgive, or even to apologize for, so you don't have to worry...not ever again...and, besides, we're together now; and that's all that matters!"

Still avoiding her gaze, Elsa shook her head.

"Yes, it is!" Anna insisted shakily. "It _is_ all that matters!"

"I...I know it is," Elsa replied slowly.

Well, then what's wrong, and why won't you tell me?"

"Anna I-" Elsa began...

...but then stopped and, closing her eyes, shook her head again.

The silence stretched out between them, slowly and cruelly, until finally, Anna, now panicking, said, "Look, I know that you still feel bad, because, yes, thirteen years is a long time, but I _know _ why you shut me out! I _know_ why you did it...it was because you love me so much."

At this, Elsa, finally looking up, met her eyes and and whispered, "Yes...yes, I do."

Now struggling not to cry, Anna asked, "Then, wh-what's wrong?"

"Anna, I-I have to tell you something...s-something b-bad..." she began...

...and suddenly, Anna, now realizing _**exactly**_ what was 'wrong', tightened her arms, declaring, No, Elsa! No, you _**don't**__**!**_ You know that you don't...don't you?"

Instead of answering, Elsa's lower lip began to tremble, and she drew a sleeve across her eyes. Finally, she spoke.

"I...I h-have to tell you, anyway!" Now almost sobbing, she continued, "I...I think about you, Anna...all the time...and...and in...in w-ways that you m-might not w-want m-m-me-"

"That's not bad!" Anna shouted. "It's _**not**__**!**_ And I...I have to tell _y-you_ s-something! Th-the...the same thing!"

Elsa gasped.

"Elsa," Anna, added, far more softly, "I...I think about you...in the same w-way...all the time!"

Elsa, now struggling to speak, finally managed to utter, breathlessly, "Y-you do? Oh, Anna, you...love m-me?

"How can you even ask me that? You _know_ that I do!"

"B-but...in the same way? I mean, in the same way that...that I love you?!"

"Yes! I love you in that way...and _every_ way...and I want us to be together...in every way!"

"Anna, are you sure about this?"

No longer trusting herself not to cry, Anna slid down into Elsa's arms and, pressing her cheek against the starched front of her sister's nightshirt, managed to utter, "I w-want us to b-be to-together!"

"So do I," Elsa whispered.

"N-no!" Anna protested, "...I don't think you un-underst-stand what I mean! I want us to b-b-be..._**together!"**_

Slowly, a warm hand lifted her chin, and she found herself looking up into two Cerulean blue eyes.

"I do understand what you mean, Anna...and I want that, too."

"R-really?"

With a look of utmost sincerity, Elsa nodded.

Still not believing that Elsa understood completely, Anna forced herself to ask, "Then, y-you'll be...in-intimate with m-me?"

"Yes," Elsa whispered in a trembling voice, "I will. Everything...everything you want! I promise."

Anna swallowed hard, then asked, "Are...are you sure you want that?"

"More sure than I've ever been about anything in my life."

"Oh, Elsa...d-do you mean-"

Looking confused, Elsa replied, "Do I mean...what?"

"When you say everything...do you mean _**Everything**_ everything?"

"Yes."

"Even my virginity?"

Elsa's jaw dropped, and she, with difficulty, asked, "Anna? Are...are y-you sure?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure! I really want that, Elsa...I want to...and I want it to be with you!"

Trembling, Elsa looked down, for what seemed forever, but finally raised her head, and, with tears in her eyes, uttered a single word:

"_Anna?"_

Understanding completely, Anna breathed, "Oh, Elsa!" Y-you'll...you'll...l-let m-me?"

"Yes, Anna, I want you to...to take my virginity, too; I want it to be with you! In your arms!"

Anna sobbed "Y-you'll really let m-me?"

"Yes," Elsa sobbed, "I want you to! And then, y-you'll let _me?"_

"I will!"

At that moment, Elsa, trying to regain her composure, used a corner of the sheet to dry her eyes, while Anna dragged a sleeve across her own.

"I'm s-sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Both still trembling, they wrapped their arms back around each other and lay, holding onto each other tightly until, finally, Anna spoke.

"Elsa, are you scared?"

Elsa nodded, and then asked, "Are you?"

"Y-yes..."

At this, Elsa's lowered her eyes and, failing to hide the sadness in her voice answered, "Well, then, we don't h-have to-"

"But I _want_ to!" Anna insisted.

"Anna, are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! More than I've ever been about anything in my life!"

Elsa nodded, and then, kissing Anna's forehead, replied,"All right, then."

"Oh, Elsa," Anna whispered breathlessly, _"...when?"_

She felt her sister's arms tighten around her, and, after a long, nearly unbearable silence, Elsa replied, "There's no hurry. Let's take our time, and...and, eventually, we'll know when it's right...for both of us. Until then, let's just enjoy each others' company."

At this vague, incredibly-non-committal reply, Anna, highly disappointed, tried to bury her face against the front of Elsa's shoulder. A warm hand gently prevented her, and, moments later, she found herself again looking up into her sister's eyes.

Sensing her distress, Elsa smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't worry. It will happen...someday."

Anna bit her trembling lower lip.

"S-s-someday?" she replied, in a shaky voice.

"Anna, please don't be like this," Elsa replied gently. "There are things we can do while we're waiting...we can still have fun."

Now struggling not to cry, Anna replied, "Like...like h-how?."

With a warm smile, Elsa tilted her head back.

"Like this," she whispered, and, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Anna's, she began moving them softly.

After much hesitation, Anna, though still disappointed, began kissing her back.

A moment later, Elsa pulled away.

"And like this," she added, with a smile, reaching downward...

...and giving Anna a fast, playful smack on the butt.

Despite herself, Anna squealed. Another long moment passed, and then, finally, Anna looked relieved.

Elsa, now equally relieved, smiled down at her.

"See?"

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mean like this, too?" Anna asked, slowly tilting her head downward...

...and then sideways...

...and then, pressing her parted lips firmly against Elsa's neck...

…exhaling as hard as she could.

"Brrrraaaaappppppppp!"

"Anna!" she shrieked, in an incredibly un-queenlike manner.

Anna, trying – and failing – to hide a smirk, looked highly 'surprised'.

"So, that's not what you meant?" she asked innocently.

Elsa, trying and failing to maintain a scowl, opened her mouth to speak; but, instead of replying sarcastically, answered softly, "No, I meant...more like this."

Very slowly...and very gently...she rolled rolled Anna over onto her back; and then, carefully unbuttoning the top of her sister's collar, she leaned forward and kissed her neck softly.

She heard Anna's breath catch in her throat.

"And like this," Elsa whispered, slowly turning Anna over once again, and, pulling her down on top of herself, reached down with both hands and softly caressed Anna's backside, through her nightshirt.

Anna's heart skipped several beats.

"And like this, too," Elsa added softly, carefully rolling Anna over once again and, leaning down, pressing her lips against the front of Anna's nightshirt, kissing her upper chest.

Finally - and with a Herculean effort - Anna managed to find her voice.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" Elsa replied, lifting her face from Anna's chest.

"Can...can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Anna paused, trying to find the right words, then finally, asked, "When you said we should take our time...was that for my sake? I mean, what about you? Do _you_ want to wait?"

Not quite meeting her gaze, Elsa replied, "I...don't mind."

"Okay, but that isn't what I asked; what I'm asking is, do you _want_ to?"

After a moment of reflection, Elsa answered, "I...I just want us to...I mean, this is...this is complicated, Anna."

Upon hearing no reply, she continued, "I mean, we both know that, being girls – not to mention sisters – it's...it's not uh, um, how do I say this tactfully...it's not commonly accepted; and, since most of the kingdom is still terrified of me...if anyone _ever_ found out about this, I...I could be..."

Her voice trailed off.

"I...I know," Anna said sadly. "I know we have to...to not t-tell anybody."

"Anna? Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, and Elsa asked, slowly, "I know that you want to be with me...and that's fine, but...why _don't_ you want to wait?"

Not meeting her sister's gaze, Anna, twisting the bed sheet nervously between her hands, replied, "Have you ever heard the expression, 'tomorrow never comes?'"

Elsa looked surprised.

"Is that what you're worried about?" she asked.

Her lower lip trembling, Anna nodded.

She felt her sister's arms tighten around her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it's going to happen...someday."

Anna looked down.

"No," Elsa protested gently, "no, Anna, look at me."

Anna raised her disappointed eyes, and waited in silence.

"I...I know that it's hard for you to wait; and maybe I could have worded things better...so let me try again." Elsa paused, then, with a warm smile, continued, "Don't worry, Anna it _is _ going to happen someday...in the not-too-distant future, okay?"

When Anna didn't respond, Elsa repeated, "It will...all of it...I promise; so let's just wait for a little while, and, in the meantime, just think of all the fun we'll have!"

No reply.

Leaning forward, she looked down into Anna's eyes, and asked, "Do you believe me?"

"Y-yes."

"About all of it?"

"Yes...it's just that..."

"It's just what?"

Anna shook her head.

Elsa looked at her sadly, thinking, 'My poor baby...she's already suffered so much, had so many disappointments, and was absolutely crushed by the way I shut her out – for thirteen long years – and without any explanation whatsoever. After everything that's happened, it's no surprise that she's having so much difficulty trusting me now, or believing anything that I say; she's terrified that she's going to be hurt again.'

And so, patiently, Elsa looked into her eyes and said once again, "Please don't be this way. I want to be with you, too...every bit as much, and I promise you that we're going to...and it's going to be everything you want. I promise, so will you please try not to worry about it...please, honey...for me?"

Anna covered her face with her arm for a long moment.

Elsa, reaching up, took her hand gently, and waited.

Finally, Anna uncovered her face and, with an expression of regret, looked down at Elsa again; and then, closing her eyes, said slowly, "I'm...sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry for acting like such a baby."

Suddenly, she felt the warmth of Elsa's hand against her cheek, and opened her eyes to see Elsa's face very near her own.

"Anna, I know how much you want this. As for me, right now, there's one thing that _I_ really want; more than anything else."

"What?"

"I want you to know how much I want it, too. If you can understand that, then it will be easier for you to believe that it will happen."

Slowly, Elsa rolled over and held her arms out.

With a nod, Anna did, too, and let Elsa pull her close, and move her head downward...

...and then, as she lay with her right cheek pressed directly against Elsa's upper chest, she heard her whisper, "Now close your eyes for me."

As she did, she felt Elsa's left hand come to rest on the back of her head, and her right one slowly, endlessly, begin caressing her left shoulder, as Elsa said, in a low, slow voice, "Don't worry; it's absolutely going to happen." She paused for a moment, then continued, "Anna, we're going to go somewhere special...just the two of us...somewhere where we can have complete privacy and won't have to worry...about anything. I'm going to put my arms around you...and we're going to take all the time we want...and I'm going to undress you slowly...and I'm going to hold you so close to me...and I'm going to kiss you...everywhere...and touch you everywhere...and, even though we both know that it's going to be scary, I'll be so gentle with you...and so slow...and so reassuring...and then, when you tell me that you're ready...I'll let you give me your virginity...and then I'll let you take mine. I want that, Anna, for both of us...more than anything else in the world."

At this, Anna felt an intense swooping feeling, deep within her stomach.

Oh, my God.

Elsa was going to undress her, and hold her naked, and then was actually going to be inside her...and then, she was actually going to be inside El-

Suddenly, she gasped at the sharp contraction that she felt between her legs.

"Oh! Oh, Elsa" she breathed.

"Shh..." Elsa replied, still caressing her shoulder as she continued, just as softly, "I want to be with you, Anna...and it's going to be so wonderful...and afterward, we'll take a long hot bath...together...and then I'll take you in my arms and carry you back to bed...and we'll hold each other so close, and fall asleep that way...and it will be so nice...and the next morning I'll be so grateful to you, because I'll know that I'm not a girl anymore...I'll be a woman...and it will be because you helped me become one...and you won't be a girl anymore...you'll be a woman, too...because you let me help you become one...and-"

Hearing slow, steady breathing, Elsa, thinking that Anna had finally dropped off, stopped speaking and stilled her hand.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"T-th-thank you. Thank you for...for _this."_

"You're welcome, honey, and we'll do it again...very soon, but we have to go to sleep now; it's past 3 A.M."

Leaning down, Elsa kissed her again, and then, looking directly into Anna's eyes, added, "Don't worry. It's going to happen...I promise."

Without hesitation, Anna nodded...

...and Elsa, now finally relieved, reached down and pulled the covers up...

...and, without hesitation, she and Anna both snuggled against each other...

...and then, lulled by the calming, repetitive tick of the bedroom clock, they both closed their eyes.

Slowly, steadily, the Night crept on...

...as, comforted by the softness and warmth of each others' bodies, their breathing slowed...and their muscles relaxed...until, eventually, in each others' arms, they fell into a deep sleep...

...both of them blissfully unaware that, less than forty miles away, prince Hans was dragging his tired, aching body up onto the wide, sandy beach of Southern Chepstow...


End file.
